Nailed
by SariaSunshine
Summary: It's about the time when Ryan Wolfe gets nailed, and how Eric react. Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Rating because of blood.


**Hello :) First I want to say that my english is really bad, and you might find a lot of errors. If you do please tell me, and I will try to correct them.  
I don't own CSI miami or the characters, I'm only borrowing them.**

This is a story about the time when Ryan Wolfe gets nailed. It is yaoi so if you don't like DON'T READ!  
Please tell me what you think, it may be a little stupid just as a warning, otherwise... enjoy ^.^**

* * *

**

**Nailed**

Eric sighed. He was angry like hell. He and Wolfe had been arguing and suddenly Wolfe said that he was tired of fighting and left to the crime spot to examine. Eric sighed again and hoped that Ryan was okay. Suddenly Wolfe's voice were on the radio. "Eric! I need some help, please... hurry!" Ryan sounded hysterical and Eric didn't have to be told twice before he turned the car and drove to the spot Ryan had disappeared to. When he arrived he jumped out of the car and grabbed the gun hanging in his belt. He entered the small house and saw Ryan lying on his back with a hand covering his eyes and blood covering half of his face. "God! Ryan talk to me! Are you okay?!" Eric panicked and tried to lift Ryan to his feet. "What happened Ryan?" Eric looked at his eyes and saw the nail which was placed almost into Ryan's eye. "The suspect... shot... nail... ran away... didn't see him" Ryan stuttered and whimpered. "God! I need to get you to a hospital" Eric had never been this scared in his life. He couldn't stand the thought that he might loose his young partner. "Come on Ryan you can do it" Eric helped Ryan toward the car while he screamed that somebody should open the door to the car.

When they both had gotten into the car Eric grabbed the radio. "An officer is down, I repeat an officer is down" Suddenly Ryan cried out and covered his wounded eye with his hand. "God! I got to pull it out!" He screamed.

"No! Don't do it! Damn it Ryan! Take away your hand! If you remove it you'll get blind or die!" Eric grabbed Ryan's hand and seated it in Ryan's lap. Eric was driving really fast. He didn't know how many traffic rules he was breaking, but hell, he didn't care. As long Ryan would be safe nothing mattered.

"I'm going to die!" Ryan cried. "Please I need to pull it out!" He yelled.

"No! If you do that you'll die!" Eric hissed.

"But I want it out of my eye!" Ryan cried.

"Ryan?" Eric looked at Ryan. Ryan had stopped screaming, Everything that came out of his mouth were only some small whimpers. "Ryan! Come on talk to me! Don't die from me!"

It felt like forever, but finally they were at the hospital. Ryan was lifted out of the car and carried over to a bed. Eric was following but a doctor stopped him. "You need to wait here"

"No! I want to see how he's doing!" Eric looked at the doctor with a glance of fear in his eyes.

"You can't I'm truly sorry" The doctor sighed.

"What will happen to him? Will he be alright?"

"I'll tell you when we know something more" And with that the doctor left Ryan alone.

Ryan walked back and fourth like a restless spirit. He couldn't believe this actually happened. The one he loved got injured just because he was to damn proud to ever admit that he was wrong in anything. He sighed and looked at his watch. "Come on Ryan, come on love" Eric knew Ryan didn't like him the way he liked him, but right now, he was so afraid of loosing Ryan, and he didn't care if anyone heard him.

"Delko! I need to talk to you" Horatio came toward him. "Tell me, what happened with Wolfe?"

"He was nailed... he got a nail in his eye, he didn't manage to see the suspect, but I left some officers to see if they found some evidence or something" Eric sighed heavily.

"He'll be okay, don't worry" Horatio touched Eric's shoulder.

"Thanks H" Eric smiled weakly.

"By the way, I want you to take care of Mr. Wolfe while he is recovering" Horatio lifted his hand as a goodbye sign as he walked down the corridor. Eric smiled softly.

Ryan groaned as the doctors told him that they were going to remove the nail. They told him that he wouldn't feel any pain at all. He was quite sceptically about that and didn't like the thought, but would like to get rid of the nail in his eye. Alexx was sitting by his side and holding his hand while she was whispering calm words into his ear. "You'll do just fine baby" She smiled.

Ryan winced as the doctors pulled the nail out of his eye. "There, you're done" The doctor told him.

"It feels like it still there" Ryan said weakly.

"It may feel like it for a while, but don't worry, you'll forget it. You're free to go Mr. Wolfe, just be a little careful with driving and stuff" The doctor smiled and turned around to talk to Alexx who told him that Eric was waiting outside. Ryan nodded and opened the exit door.

Eric sighed heavily and was standing with his back facing Ryan.

"Thank you" Eric turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Ryan standing right in front of him. His eye didn't look quite nice, but thankfully the nail was gone. "Why?" Eric asked. "Why thank you?"

"Because you drove me to the hospital though you told me you hated me" Ryan smiled softly.

"I guess you wont be able to drive, my house or yours?" Ryan looked at Eric confused. "Huh?"

"Do you want to stay in my house or your?"

"I guess yours closer" Ryan sighed.

"Hey listen... I didn't mean it... I just got so angry... please forgive me" Eric looked at Ryan's face and then at the floor.

"Always" Ryan smiled. Eric looked down at the floor. "What's the matter?" Ryan looked at him.

"I... I think I'm... " Eric stuttered and Ryan closed the distance between them to hear what Eric was saying. Eric took a deep breath and kissed Ryan. Ryan's eyes widened at first in surprise, then they closed and he deepened the kiss. Eric pulled away. "I'm so sorry... I don't know... I mean I didn't" Ryan smiled and touched his cheek. "No problem, did you hear me complaining?" Ryan laughed.

"You mean... you liked it?" Eric's eyes widened. Ryan nodded. "I love you Eric" Eric looked at Ryan's eye. "I'm sorry... if I had been thinking, this would never have happened to you" He sighed and burst away some hair strand from Ryan's face.

"No it was my fault, I shouldn't have run off like that, come on let's drive to your house" Eric smiled at Ryan and followed the younger man out from the hospital.


End file.
